Rose
by glitterballx
Summary: Rose did not have a tragic past or a brutal accident. Actually all she did was read her book, talk to a strange man and became the lost one. She is not superhuman or have magical powers. Nope; just a normal woman who has to find her way back home in a land that is not her own.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfiction story about Lord of the Rings for a long while. I thank you if you took the time to read this chapter of my new story. I also ask for any constructive criticism or feedback you may have, but please do be kind. I am not a professional writer, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I will also try my best to get everything correct, but I predict that I will fail in some way. This is based on Lord of the Rings and may have some reference to some of the well-loved characters we all know, which are not mine. However this story is also my story and I intend to have as many of my own characters as possible. Again thank you for your time to read this story and I will upload the next chapter shortly. _

_Regards: Glitterballx_

Chapter 1 – Lost and Found

Life had been good to Rose nothing to complain about really. She had everything she wished for; a loving family, good and loyal friends and was going to University. Money was a bit of a struggle with trying to balance two jobs in order to pay for her rent. There was also a guy at one time, but he turned out to be an idiot. He had the cheek to date someone she knew quite well, so hope within any man was quite low.

Apart from this Rose had a good life, there was just something missing. Maybe she just needed a sandwich or chocolate bar. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she did feel like something was going to happen.

It was a bright Tuesday; a seemingly normal boring day. She had work the next day; only a couple of hours so not too bad. Normally Rose would chill out, but today it was too nice to stay in. Instead she went to the park, along the way she bought a book from the charity shop in town. The park was abnormally quite, as there were usually children playing on the swings and lots of ducks and birds gathering around any human in hopes of food.

Looking around she found the perfect spot on the grass just under a tree. As she began to read her book everything around her seemed to blur away from her consciousness. That was until an unknown dog jumped right into her lap. It was a vivacious dog, which couldn't stop fussing. "Hello mister ….. what a lovely surprise….. Where is your owner?" she asked, whilst stroking the dog.

As she thought the dog did not answer, but continued to fuss over her. Behind the tree was a low whistle. The dog immediately jumped off her lap and ran to the origin of the whistle. Rose looked behind the tree to find the source and was taken off guard.

It was a tall man wearing the most obscure clothes. He was just as confused as she was. The incredulous look proved that he did not expect her to be there. "My lady, can I ask what you are doing behind that tree? "he inquired.

The question did not sink in, she just stared at him like an idiot. He waited patiently and then decided to mock her "are you a mute?"

She difinately heard that question and snapped "no, of course I'm not!….. ermmm sorry…. what was your first question? I was in my own little world". _More like he is in his own little world with those clothes!_ she thought. The man chuckled to himself with this answer.

He grasped his chin and thought deeply to himself and as if a light came back on he started to talk "I see that you are not from this part of the land. Would you like some assistant?" Again what a strange question. A question that made Rose stand look around her surroundings. Only then did she realise something was definitely not right.

She was not in the park, no she was somewhere entirely different. It was opening with trees surrounding it. There certainly weren't any buildings or any swings to be seen. Rose missed the ducks already. _What on earth is going on?_

The man's voice interrupted her thoughts again "I gather you are lost? As we do not come across many mortal women in these parts." Nearly everything he just said was not being registered, just snippets of words processing in her head.

"Lost?...I'm not lost. Well I didn't think so until now. Ermmmm….can I ask where I am? Are we not in Buxton?" she asked. Another perplexed look graced his face and with that he came a little closer.

"No my lady you are not. I have never heard of this place you call Buxton. You are within the realm of Elves," he answered with absolute certainty.

Now she really was the lost and strange one….


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my second chapter. I have uploaded this a little quicker than I thought I would. Again please do be kind if you do decide to review. So far the characters are mine, but at some point there will be references to some of the well-loved characters we all know. However they will probably remain as references. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for taking the time to read my work. _

Chapter 2 – Different Land

Sheer panic seized her body, as her brain could not fathom what was happening. Was she dreaming? _Well this is certainly the weirdest dream I have ever had!_ Rose took no notice of the strange man and started to pace up and down. So many thoughts were going through her head, too many thoughts. She stopped pacing as a bright idea came to her.

_This is definitely a dream, so if I close my eyes and force myself awake this will all be over._ After three attempts she gave in and turned to the stranger. He looked amused more than anything, which ignited her anger. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

Her tone of voice did not affect him and so he calmly answered her question "I am truly sorry if I offend you. I do not come across mortal women very often and I wonder if they are all as strange as you?"

"I am not strange. You are the strange one with those ridiculous clothes and long hair, which is way too perfect for a man!" Rose blurted in rage, as she waved her arm up and down at him to prove her point.

Not only did he laugh again he came even closer to her. Only then did Rose see his face clearly. _This is ridiculous not only is this man annoying, but incredibly good looking. God damn it!_

He gave her a look as if to say he knew what she was thinking. This irritated her even more and so she stuck her chin out in defiance and held her ground.

There was an awkward silence and then it was cut, "follow me if you will" he said.

_What?_ she thought. "Follow you where? I don't know who you are and I am certainly not going anywhere with you."

He turned and began to walk, eventually he called out "I am Lornor and I will take you to my humble abode. If you would rather stay here than that is your choice. I assume you are skilled in surviving outside with all the darkly creatures that come out at night?"

He whistled for his dog and they both merrily continued on their way, as if they had never met Rose.

_Damn him! He is right._ Immediately Rose went after him. Her pride was being kicked repeatedly, but her survival was more important. Lornor heard her quick footsteps and he smiled to himself. She really was a strange and amusing creature. Where all mortals like this?

"My name is Rose by the way. I don't usually follow strangers and I am not usually this rude, but I have no idea where I am, so thank you and I hope you don't turn out to be a psycho" she declared and then realised what an idiot thing to say. "_I hope you don't turn out to be a psycho." What a stupid thing to say! Now he is going to be offended and kill me for the sake of it!_

Lornor was walking slightly in front of Rose and continued to do so, her words did not quite make sense to him "You are welcome, but I do not understand the term syy..ko. Please explain?"

Rose thought quickly and answered "it is nothing just ignore me. All I wanted to say is that I am grateful for your assistance."

He did not press any further on the subject and they both continued to walk in silence. Rose took in her surroundings and was struck by how beautiful everything was. Buxton was beautiful, but this was something else. Almost magical, like everything was alive.

From the trees that they passed and flowers that grew in the little pockets of space within the woods. It was a humble beauty. There was also an ethereal glow from the light that shone through the trees. Lornor's dog was scouting in front, but did not venture too far away.

It was getting late in the day, as the light was starting to diminish. Eventually they reached a clearing in the woods with a small dwelling built within two large trees. It looked so inviting with patches of wild flowers growing near the entrance and long grass that covered the rest of the opening. Rose did not notice that Lornor had stopped. She continued to walk and take in her surroundings. Her hands feeling the long grass as she walked towards what she assumed was Lornor's home.

Lornor did not say anything just observed her and the delight that graced her face. _Maybe there is a little bit of softness in this feisty mortal_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Humble Abode

Rose was taken away with the beauty of this little dwelling. As she got closer to the house particular features stood out, such as the door and windows. Whoever designed and crafted this house was very skilled. The door was quite tall and rounded at the top, with simple yet fascinating carvings. The temptation to feel the carvings were overwhelming and so she did.

_How on earth is it that soft?_ she thought.

"I carved the wood myself. It required patience and a lot of time. Not an easy task, but one I enjoyed," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Rose nearly jumped out of her own skin, _God damn him again! How on earth did I not hear him come up behind me?_

"You scared the living daylights out of me! A little warning before you decide to sneak up on me again would be appreciated," she berated.

He chuckled and came up beside her to open the door "I did not sneak up on you. I believe you are hard of hearing." Lornor walked in with Rose tripping over his heels to get a good look of what was inside.

As he moved to the side and introduce the house as his humble abode Rose almost fell over. A little too keen to see everything was her problem. As soon as she composed herself Rose continued to inspect the interior. Words could not explain this unexpected wonder, which as far as Rose was concerned was not a home but a piece of art instead.

"You live here? …I mean it is incredible," she mumbled.

"I do live here. I will admit it is not as spectacular as what some of my kin have. However I am proud to call this my home. Now, if you would like to take a sit and I will bring you something to eat and drink. At the mentioned of food Lornor's dog appeared and sat in front of his master while wagging his tail excitedly. "I will get something for you too Alher, so do not fret."

After he reassured his loyal friend of his intentions, Lornor left Rose to her own devices. This was the perfect time to get a real peek at everything. Lornor had left her in what appeared to be a living room with a fire place as the main focal point.

There were two chairs, each perfectly carved with intricate designs. One looked particularly female and the other male. _Maybe he has a wife, I wonder where she is?_ The thought soon left her head as the paintings on the walls distracted her. The paintings were of different landscapes and one was of Lornor himself. He looked at piece and truly happy. The thought of Lornor having a wife popped into her head again.

Just as Rose's fingers traced the outline of the painting Lornor's voice surprised her again "it was painted by my wife."

Quickly she turned around to face him and a little flustered that he caught her gaping at his own portrait. "I was very impressed with the detail. May I ask where you wife is? I would like to thank you both for your hospitality."

"Sadly my wife is no longer with us." he said with strained calmness.

Immediately Rose apologised "I'm so sorry. Forgive me I am such an idiot. Really I should have not pried into your business. I have been nothing but rude to you and you have been nothing but kind. Is there anything I can do to make amends?"

Lornor gave Rose a genuine smile "do not fret over what has passed. It was a long time ago and I am glad to have some company. You can make amends by enjoying my hospitality."

With that said Rose took a seat and waited while Lornor disappeared again to shortly return with a plate of food and a mug. Rose thanked him as he gave her the plate and mug. She dug into her food only realising then how hungry she was. He had given her some rustic looking bread with cheese and mug full of the most delicious drink she ever had.

Lornor sat down also with his own plate of food and mug. Rose could feel that he was observing her, so she ate like a lady for the first time ever. This did not last long, as soon as she took a bite out of the bread manners were out of the window.

In between bites she was complimenting him on the food "mmmmmmm….. this is delicious!"

He could not help but laugh, in fact all day Rose had amused him with her quirky antics. Lornor was glad to have found this interesting creature and give her his assistance.


End file.
